This invention relates to optical fiber communications systems and in particular to a structure and method of packaging apparatus including integrated optical components.
In the fabrication of optical apparatus such as transmitters, receivers, and transceivers utilizing integrated components, considerable attention must be given to packaging, and in particular to the means of optical alignment of the components with each other and with the optical fiber. Coupling and reflection losses should be kept to a minimum, while cost effectiveness remains an important factor. Further, the ability to use a package concept for a variety of different types of apparatus contributes to cost minimization for the system.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a package for integrated optical components.